


Online

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Ben is twelve years older than her, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Sex, Masturbation, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), rey is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: A sixteen year old Rey finds herself in a relationship online with an older man, Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> I should be shot for this one. I can't help what pops up into my weird, sick twisted mind.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars characters.

Rey was thirteen years old when she was placed in what would be her final foster home. A man named Unkar Plutt who owned a salvage yard in town. He made her work in it until a customer turned him in for having a child laborer on his yard. Not one to lose the payments he was getting from the state of Ohio, Plutt put her into school. Rey had been in school before and she was relieved to go to a school to make friends. She only had one though as she entered high school. His name was Finn. They turned out to be both nerds of the high school and both even skipped a grade. Rey was barely fifteen when she got her period for the first time. She was some what prepared for it because of the sex ed lessons in the home economic classes, but she didn't have tampons or pads. She ended up going to the school nurse and was ashamed to tell her that Plutt may not even buy her female products. The nurse was a nice lady and she gave Rey a thing of pads and told her to come to her if she needed more. 

Rey was fifteen now and was on the old computer that Plutt had to buy for her when she started high school. It didn't have a whole lot of features. Just enough where she could do homework, surf the web for her homework and she could communicate with Finn through a chat window. That was where she met Kylo Ren. At first, she thought he was a kid her age, but then a month after chatting with him, he asked for her to send her a picture of him. Using the camera on the computer, she took a photo and sent it to him. He sent one of himself and he turned out to be an older man.

Rey: How old are you?

Kylo Ren: I'm 27. Does that weird you out?

Ren: No, but I'm only fifteen. You okay with talking with a teenager?

Kylo Ren: I can talk with you all night.

Rey smiled and she and Kylo ended up talking all night. He convinced her to get a separate PO Box address at the post office when she complained about Plutt always taking the mail. He claimed that there was nothing for her, but once she collected the mail while he was passed out on his lazy boy and found one piece of mail for her. It was a catalog for jewelry. Rey didn't have a job and not a lot of money. Kylo wanted to fix that for her. When she went to the post office after getting the PO box for the first time, there was a package in it and when she opened it, she found another envelope from a bank in New York City. She opened it to find crisp $100 bills in it and she gasped out. She now had more money they she ever did. He had a note for her and suggested she get something nice for herself. Rey ended up buying a new computer and some clothes from the shopping mall. She still had enough left over to open a checking account at the bank.

Kylo did that monthly since she opened the PO Box. He would send her an envelope of money, usually $100s to help her with things that she needed. When he asked what kind of phone she had, she told him it was a flip phone that Plutt controlled the minutes over. A few days later, there was a brand new iPhone in her PO Box. It was the latest version and Finn was excited to take her first selfie with her. She lied to him about Plutt finally giving in and putting her a phone plan to get her the phone. She knew Finn would never ask her foster dad for the truth.

Unkar Plutt left Rey alone most nights. The night of her 16th birthday, Rey was chatting with Kylo when he suddenly went from messenger to calling her on video. She clicked to accept and she smiled seeing Kylo in real time. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he said. He was cute, by teenager standards. His black hair was shoulder length, he had beauty marks around his face and he had a nice shaped nose. His brown eyes she could get lost in. “You didn't tell me it was your birthday. I would have sent you something,” he said and she shrugged. “So, sixteen, huh? Means you can try out for a driver's license.”

“The school has a driver's ed program. I took a test and got this,” she said holding up a pink piece of paper.

“That's a permit. You have to log so many hours before trying out for your test,” he said and her face fell. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“My foster dad. He's not going to teach me to drive,” she said.

“Wish I could be there to teach you,” he said and she smiled. “Maybe your friend Finn's parents can teach you,” he said. The Tropes were nice people, but they were Finn's parents not hers.

“There's a lady across the street who's nice. Maybe she could teach me,” she said and Kylo smiled.

“I'm going to send you something for your birthday,” he said and her smile brightened as she nodded.

“Okay,” she said. 

A few days later, she went to her PO Box and found a package from Kylo. She hurried home to open it and was shocked to see something she had only seen in the catalogs. It was a lacy blue bra, with panties to match. She wasn't sure how, but Kylo seemed to have guessed her size right. “Did you get my gift?” he asked the next night and she nodded. “Are you wearing it now?”

“I am,” she said with a smile. “They're surprisingly comfortable.”

“Can I see?” he asked and she seemed hesitant. Most of her chats with Kylo had been innocent. He knew she was a virgin, but taking her shirt off for a guy she met on the internet was something different. “Please?” he asked. “I want to see how it looks on you.” Rey bit her lip as she slowly unbuttoned the white shirt from school and slowly opened it. Kylo licked his lips seeing her perky, plump breasts in the blue lace bra. They weren't overly big, being that she was sixteen, but she filled out the bra. “Wow, you look stunning,” he said and she chuckled. “Are you wearing the matching panties?” he asked and she nodded. “Can I see that too?” Rey slowly stood up and unzipped her black skirt. Kylo's breathing grew heavy as she took off the skirt and revealed her blue panties that covered her just enough. She turned around to show the edges of the panties just covering her round little ass. “God, you're so perfect in that,” he said and she chuckled. “Do you want me to send you more?” Rey sat back down to look at Kylo. His right had had disappeared under the desk.

“Uh, sure,” she said.

“I got your size right?” he asked and she nodded. “Can you show me your ass again?” he asked and she giggled as she stood up and turned around. She smoothed her hand over her panty clad ass and she heard a moan coming from her computer. She had only learned about men and masturbation in sex ed and hearing Kylo's panting and something slapping against skin, she could only derive that he was masturbating at the sight of her in the lingerie set he got her. 

“I look good?” she asked.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, you look good,” he said before he moaned out and the skin slapping stopped. She looked behind her to see Kylo resting his head on his arm. 

“You okay?” she asked.

“Never better, Baby,” he said and she smiled.

“Baby? Sweetheart?” 

“You want me to call you something else?” he asked.

“No, it's fine,” she said. “I, uh, I have homework to do, so...”

“Okay, uh, have a nice night,” he said and she disconnected the call. 

Kylo let out a sigh as he looked up at his ceiling of his apartment. He stood up and cleaned his cock of his mess before heading to the shower. She didn't seem offended that she caused him to come like that. She smiled. God, he was going to hell. He just masturbated in front of a sixteen year old girl and liked it. He sent Rey more lingerie and she wore it. She showed it to him at nights. She started putting strip tease shows for him as he came hard every single time. A new step in their online relationship. She was comfortable with showing him in her underwear, he wondered if she would take the underwear off.

“Take off the bra?” he asked and she looked at him. “Is that too much to ask?” he asked, worried he may have ruined it. 

“They're not that big,” she said and he chuckled. She was worried about not looking nice enough for him. 

“Big enough for me, Sweetheart,” he said as he gripped his cock to stave off coming too soon. Rey reached up and slowly unhooked the front clasps of the bra. “Your foster dad isn't home, is he?”

“He's passed out on the Lazy Boy downstairs.” She heard him moan as she undid the last clasp and she opened the bra to reveal her perky breasts to him. Her nipples were perfect mounds and her breasts were the size of melons. 

“God, you're so perfect,” he said as he started to stroke himself. “You don't even need a bra, they're so perky,” he said and she chuckled as she touched her nipples. He groaned as he stroked himself harder and faster. “Baby, keep doing that,” he said and she kept touching her breasts and looked him dead in the eye.

“Do you like what you see, Daddy?” she asked and he was caught by surprise with the question and he came hard in a loud moan. She giggled as he moaned out and looked at her. “Sorry,” she said.

“No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard with the Daddy stuff,” he said. “Talk to you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Okay.” The call ended and Kylo let out a breath he had been holding. She wants to call him Daddy, he was fine with that.

Kylo was bored in a mundane meeting the next day when his phone signaled a text message. The only person who text messaged him was Rey and she would be in school. Being the boss of his own company, he was able to pick up his phone and look at it as his employee, Hux, droned on about cost figures.

Rey: In History class with Mr. Windu. So bored right now. 

Kylo smiled and text back.

Kylo: Try being in a budget meeting with the most boring speaker ever. 

She sent a funny face emoji in response.

Rey: Want a pic?

Kylo: You bet I do, Sweetheart. 

Kylo went back to the meeting knowing Rey would take a few minutes to take a picture while in class. The phone vibrated and he opened the picture to see she had pulled her blouse down to take a picture of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra today. He nearly came right there in the meeting. He swallowed slowly as he took in the picture. She had started sexting him. God, this girl was going to kill him.

“Mr. Solo?” He looked up to see the whole table was looking at him.

“Yes? I was listening,” he said hearing his real last name. It was the half truth. “We're on budget, correct?”

“Uh, yes, sir, we are,” Hux said.

“Good, meeting adjourned,” he said, grabbing his things to go to his office. He wasn't sure how Rey got away with taking that picture. She must be in the back of the class or her teacher is really stupid. 

Kylo: Careful. Wouldn't want you to get caught sexting an older man.

Rey: Everyone around me isn't paying attention to me or Windu.

Kylo: You're not wearing a bra.

Rey: Wanted to see if I could get away with it. No one's noticed. Not even Finn.

Kylo chuckled as she sent him another picture, this time of her other boob and she was pinching her nipple between two fingers. He groaned as he imagined her there casually playing with herself as her teacher droned on about the Civil War. “Fuck,” he moaned as he locked the door to his office and sat down on the couch. He undid his pants and began to palm himself.

Rey: Are you touching yourself?

Kylo: Yes, I am.

Rey: Want to see anything else?

Kylo gasped out. He wanted to see her pussy.

Rey: Class is done. It's lunch time. Want to see something else?

Kylo: I want to see your pussy. And not your cat.

There were several minutes that went by and he thought he might have gone too far. His phone dinged and he opened the picture up. It was a selfie of Rey in a bathroom. She was touching herself through her blouse. He groaned out as he pushed his pants down and began to stroke himself. “Fuck,” he whined. Another selfie and she was in the bathroom stall, shirt open, breasts exposed. He moaned as he stroked harder.

Rey: Don't finish yet.

Another picture came through of her panty clad ass. She was wearing the red panties today and he groaned out as he eased up on his strokes. Her next photo was of her panties hanging from her finger and he whimpered at the slow build up. She was definitely going to kill him. The next photo she sent him was of her leaning back on the toilet, breasts out, but her legs were still together. He could see her patch of hair between her legs. “Oh, Sweetheart,” he moaned.

Kylo: Quite teasing. Show it to me, Baby.

The next photo, her legs were open and it was a picture of the prize he wanted. Her perfectly thick lipped vulva. “Fuck,” he said. The next photo was of her spreading them showing her vagina to him and he came in a deep moan.

Rey: Is that good, Daddy?

Kylo: So good, Sweetheart.

The next photo was a selfie of her in front of the cafeteria sign. She was going to lunch. 

Rey: I want a pic of you and not your face.

Kylo: I just came. Give me a few minutes to recover. 

Rey was leaving the cafeteria after eating and heading to her locker when her phone dinged. She looked around to make sure no one was around before opening it up. Kylo's cock was semi hard and big. He had to have been eight inches, maybe longer. And he was thick. 

Rey: Wow, that looks intense.

Kylo: I am proud of my cock, Sweetheart. Would you like it inside of you one day?

Rey: Maybe.

Kylo: Good. I want to be inside of you, too.

Rey chuckled as the bell rang and she sent off a text that classes were starting back up. He didn't reply, meaning he had to get back to running his company. She didn't know what kind of company it was, but she knew he was rich. Like, really rich. He sends her $1,000 dollars every other week. The lingerie he'd been sending her was from some place called La Pearla. She Goggled it once. It was expensive lingerie. She tried to Goggle Kylo Ren, but came up short. All she got was his social media page that she only had for him. Maybe it was a fake name.

“Is Kylo Ren your real name?” she asked him that night. He let out a sigh as he debated telling her.

“No, it's not,” he said. “Kylo Ren is a fake name I use to hide my real identity,” he said and she let out a smile. “What?”

“I tried Goggling you,” she said and he smirked. “All I got was the page I found that started all of this,” she said.

“I'm hesitant to tell you my real name,” he said. “I'm rich,” he confessed and she rolled her eyes.

“I gathered that from the money and expensive lingerie that you send me.”

“No, that's just the tip of the iceberg. I'm really, stinking rich. Like, Bruce Wayne rich,” he said and her eyes bulged out.

“You're a billionaire?” she asked and he nodded.

“I have more money than I know what to do with. That's why I like sending you stuff.”

“Well, I...”

“What?”

“I need a new backpack,” she said and he chuckled. “And a purse,” she added and he smiled. “Send me whatever the hell you want,” she said and he laughed.

“Okay, I will,” he said. “How are the driving lessons going with Ms. Holdo?” Ms Holdo was the woman who lived across the street who helped Rey with her purchasing of feminine products. Rey also watched her cat when she needed it and collected her mail when she was on a business trip.

“They're good,” she said. “She says I'm a natural,” she added and Ben smiled. “I'll be driving in no time,” she said and he chuckled. She suddenly started to open her shirt and he licked his lips as he palmed his cock again. “I want to see you come. I want to see what it does,” she said and he moaned.

“Okay, Sweetheart,” he said. He moved his computer into the bedroom and striped naked for her. She moaned as she seemed to reach down under her own desk. “Are you touching yourself?” he asked and she nodded. “Good. That will get me there,” he said as he sat the computer on the bed and sat up to expose himself completely to her.

“How big are you, Daddy?” she asked and he moaned as he started to stroke himself. 

“Fuck, when I... get fully erect, I'm about nine inches, maybe more,” he said before groaning as he slapped his meat. “Oh, God, Rey. You know what I think about as I'm doing this?” he asked.

“No, what, Daddy?” she asked and he stroked himself faster and harder.

“I think of my cock sliding in and out of your tight pussy,” he groaned out before gasping as he cupped his scrotum. “Fuck, I'm.. I want that so bad.”

“I do, too, Kylo,” she said. “I want your cock in me so bad,” she added. Kylo moaned out as she confessed to wanting the same thing he wanted. “I'm illegal, Daddy.”

“I know,” Kylo moaned as he stroked himself harder and harder. “Fuck, I'm going to come, Baby.”

“Yes, yes, so am I, Daddy,” Rey whimpered as she pinched her clitoris. She yelped out her orgasm as she came on her computer chair and Kylo stroked himself faster and harder. He let out a strangled gasp before moaning as his cock spurted onto him. Rey was fascinated with Kylo's cock spurting and she watched him come down from his high. His cock was no longer hard, but limp. “Wow, that was like a geyser,” she said and he chuckled. “That stuff that shot out...”

“It's semen,” Kylo said as he sat back on the bed. “They get to reproduction in your sex ed class?”

“Oh, yeah they covered that from day one,” she said. She was always curious what a male ejaculated into a woman to get her pregnant. She also only thought sex was for reproducing. “The teacher, she made it seem like sex was only for reproducing.”

“No,” he chuckled. “You can have sex for just pleasure, too,” he said as he reached for a tissue to clean himself off. “I think your teacher is just trying to stop you guys from having sex at the school.”

“Well, none of the guys at my school are worth sleeping with,” she said and he chuckled. “I want you to be my first anyway,” she said and he licked his lips. “Are you sure you can't come here?” she asked.

“I wish I could, Sweetheart,” he said. “You're under eighteen and Ohio is serious about underage sex,” he said. 

“I could come to New York, then,” she said. 

“Not until your seventeen, remember?” he asked and she pouted. Seventeen was the age of consent in New York. She would be in her senior year still after she turned seventeen.

“This is torture,” she said.

“I know, but we have to be careful. Even what we're doing now, I could get in trouble with the law.”

“Okay,” she said. “So, until I turn seventeen, this is what we do,” she said. “Can you send me something?”

“What?” he asked and she grabbed a catalog she had gotten. “Is that a sex catalog?”

“I saw the site online and they asked if I wanted a catalog. I lied about being eighteen,” she said and he chuckled. “I don't want a dildo, because I imagine the only thing you would want in me is your cock.”

“Damn, right,” he said. She held up the catalog and showed him a magic finger bullet vibrator.

“I want something like this, to help me come,” she said and he was getting hard again.

“What ever my baby wants,” he said and she giggled. “I have to go,” he said and she whined. “Hey, none of that,” he said.

“Okay, I hear my foster dad coming home anyway. I have to go too,” she said. She blew a kiss at the camera and he pretended to catch it before they disconnected their call.

Rey and Kylo continued with their online relationship throughout her junior year. She always told him about her day in school before they masturbated with each other. They moved to their beds so they could see each other better. Since he got her the bullet vibrator, their video sessions had become intense and she came really hard. So hard that she squirted which made Kylo come harder than he did before. God, he wanted her so bad. 

Throughout her junior year, Rey got her driver's license, was in a musical and joined the volleyball team. She kept her grades up and by the summer coming around, Kylo was helping her look at colleges. “NYU's a pretty nice campus. Plus, it's my alma mater,” he said and she chuckled.

“Ohio State's a nice campus,” she said. “Ms. Holdo got me a tour and it's nice,” she said.

“Ohio State is nice,” he said. “But NYU is closer to me,” he said and she chuckled. “Have you thought about what you wanted to major in?”

“Something to do with Engineering,” she said. “I'm practically building my own car,” she said.

“How's that coming along?”

“Uh, well, it's getting harder to sneak onto the salvage yard without my foster dad knowing about it. I just need a few parts and I think I can get it running,” she said and Kylo chuckled. Rey had bought a used car and was repairing it herself. She was turning into an amazing girl. 

“Where are you even keeping it?” 

“Ms Holdo's letting me keep it in her garage,” she said.

“That's nice of her,” Kylo said.

“She's a better foster parent than Plutt,” Rey said.

“Maybe you should live with her,” Kylo said.

“No, she'd check on me more,” Rey said as she unbuttoned her shirt. “Then I wouldn't be able to do this,” she said, taking off her shirt to expose her breasts to him. He licked his lips, moaning. It became routine for them every night to get naked and bring themselves off. Rey came a lot easier with the bullet and Kylo stroked himself harder and faster each night.

They'd spend the day sexting with each other, too. Ms Holdo had a pool and she was always sending him pictures of her in her bikini. It would get him through his boring days. “Where do you live again?” he asked another night.

“Uh, Boardman, Ohio,” she said. “Why?”

“I have a business meeting in Youngstown,” he said, “but my hotel's in Boardman,” he added and she chuckled.

“I thought we couldn't see each other in Ohio,” she said. She was still sixteen, a few months from turning seventeen.

“I really don't care at this point,” he said. “I have to see you in real life,” he said. “Did you get your car running yet?”

“I did,” she said.

“I'm going to be at the Holiday Inn on South Avenue for a few days,” he said.

“What are you doing in Youngstown?” she asked.

“I'm buying out a company. Making a branch of mine.”

“You're not going to fire people, are you?”

“Just the assholes who were letting the company run into the ground,” he said. “I really don't care at this point. I want you. I need you, Rey.”

“Oh, God this is surreal,” she said.

“Can you get away from your foster dad for a night?”

“He's usually passed out after dinner. Spends most nights on his Lazy Boy and if he does wake up, he wouldn't check on me,” she said. “I could do it.”

“Daddy will be waiting. I'll text you when I'm in town and what night you can come to the hotel.”

Rey was buzzing with excitement. She and Kylo were going to actually meet. God, what was she going to wear? She was up and digging through her closet. It was summer. She could go with a summer dress and sandals. Less clothes for him to take off of her. It was risky. Boardman was a big town, but people still knew each other. The Holiday Inn on South Avenue was a popular hotel. It had a nice big banquet hall for meetings among big groups. 

Rey decided to scope it out after her summer volleyball practice. The front desk didn't even blink when she walked in and made her way to the elevator. It seemed easy enough. They just thought she was a guest. 

Kylo texted her two days later that he would be in Boardman, starting on Monday and be leaving on Wednesday. It was perfect, because Tuesday nights she was free from any activities and she was off from her job. They made plans to meet on the Tuesday night, Kylo's last night in Boardman. He had texted that his buy out was successful and he was in a celebratory mode.

Wearing a blue sundress, after finding out blue was his favorite color, and sandals, Rey parked her car in the far parking lot after leaving Plutt fast asleep on his chair. She pulled a sweater on and walked toward the hotel. She let out a nervous sigh as she went into the far entrance and sneaked past the front desk. She got into the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor and found the suite that Kylo was in. She cleared her throat before knocking on the door.

Kylo was nervous as Rey as he knocked back a bottle of vodka from the mini bar. She was early when he heard the knock. He opened the door and saw her standing in a vision of blue. “Wow, you're even more beautiful in person, Rey,” he said and she chuckled. He let her come in and he shut the door after putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the knob. “Can't believe you're here,” he said and she chuckled.

“Me either,” she said. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked and she nodded. He licked his lips and reached up to cup her face. “I'm not a serial killer,” he said and she chuckled.

“I could care less if you are,” she said before he captured her lips in a kiss. Finally able to kiss her, Kylo just about came right there in his pants. She was so gorgeous in her sundress. He wanted to take it off her. She moaned as he backed her against the wall and she dropped her purse onto the floor. Kylo picked her up and she moaned into the kiss, holding his head in place. Her first kiss, her first time. He was going to get it all. “Kylo,” she moaned as he kissed down her neck. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. He walked into the bedroom of his suite and dropped her onto the bed. “I have condoms and lube,” he said as she took off her sandals. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving his underwear on. She was looking forward to see his cock in real life and not on a computer screen.

“I have condoms too, but they're back in my purse,” she said and he chuckled. She removed her sweater as he got onto the bed with her and bunched her dress up to her hips. She gasped out when he reached up and took hold of her panties to pull them off. He wasn't wasting any time. 

“I've waited too long for this,” he said. “I want to be inside of you now,” he said and she nodded. “I have to make sure you're nice and slick though, Sweetheart,” he said as he pushed her dress over her ass. Rey whimpered and he nearly came right there.

“Kylo,” she moaned as he spread her legs. She was glistening, probably from the anticipation of finally having sex with him. “I want..”

“I know, Baby, but I don't want to hurt you,” he said as he reached for the lube next to the bed. He slicked up his fingers. “My fingers are just as big,” he said and she moaned as he slicked up her folds before inserting his fingers into her. She moaned and he quickly bent down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he worked his fingers in and out of her, his thumb gently massaging her clit. She moaned out as moved her hips and he groaned feeling her clench down on his fingers. “Can't wait to feel you do that on my cock, Sweetheart,” he moaned as he kissed her neck. “You're so perfect,” he muttered into her ear. “I want you to come, Sweetheart,” he said. “It'll make you nice and slick for my cock,” he said and she moaned when he put more pressure on her clit as he added a fourth finger to move in and out of her. 

“Kylo, I'm going to come,” she moaned

“Yes, Baby, yes,” he said and she let out a sharp cry as she came and Kylo moaned feeling her juices flow around his fingers. “Fuck, Rey,” he said as she squirted. He pulled his fingers out of her and she moaned at the loss. “Don't worry, Sweetheart,” he said as he reached for a tissue. “It'll get better.” She reached up and pulled her dress up off her body and he licked his lips finally seeing her naked in person. “Fuck me,” he moaned. She was in more beautiful naked in person. He grabbed a condom and pulled his underwear off. Rey felt herself clench up at the sight of Kylo's cock. He was even bigger in person.

“Shit, are you sure you're going to fit?” she asked and he chuckled as he stroked his member while he opened the condom with his teeth. 

“I'll go slow and make sure I fit,” he said and she nodded as she opened her legs more. Kylo rolled the condom onto his cock and she felt herself clench up. She was really going to do this. She was going to lose her virginity to a man twelve years older than her. She didn't want anyone else. Kylo grasped her hips and pulled her towards his cock as he got down on top of her. She felt it against her thigh and she whimpered. “It's okay, Sweetheart,” he said as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. “It's going to hurt, but I promise it'll get better,” he said and she nodded her head. “Do you trust me?” he asked as he moved the tip of his cock along her vulva.

“Yes, I do,” she said and he kissed her. She moaned feeling the first breech of his cock into her and she breathed out in rapid. 

“It's okay, Rey. I'm here,” he said and he guided his massive cock into her channel. She moaned out as the cock breech her womanhood.

“Kylo,” she moaned as he stopped to get his bearings. He was only in half way and he eased out before easing in back to halfway in her before continuing to ease his cock into her. “Shit, ow, that...wait.” she said feeling him coming to her virginal barrier; her hymen was still intact. His cock nudge it and she she was freaking out. She was suddenly resistant, clenching down on him. “Wait..”

“No, no, no, Baby. Not when we're so close,” he said. He decided to rip the band-aid off and thrust hard into her. Rey let out a cry as Kylo took her virginity. It hurt and she gasped out as he seated himself into her. “It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry, Sweetheart,” he said before kissing her. He kept still to allow her to adjust. 

Rey couldn't believe it. She had Kylo's cock inside of her. She felt full with him in her and he kissing her softly to get her to calm down. He slowly pulled back, easing his cock out of her before pushing back in. It still hurt and she gasped out. “Kylo,” she cried. He reached down and massaged her clit slowly and gently.

“It's okay, Rey. I've got you,” he said. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he said. She did as he told her to and he began to move. He pulled out again til only the tip of his cock was in her then pushed back in. Her pained moan was still there, but she was more slick now and he began to thrust in and out of her. “Easy, Baby,” he said when she felt tense. “Relax, Rey, I've got ya,” he said as he began to thrust in and out of her. She began to moan at each thrust he did and soon they had a rhythm they were both comfortable with. 

“Kylo, you feel so good,” she said as he moved in and out of her. 

“Rey, fuck you're so tight,” he said. “I love it,” he added before kissing her. She clenched around his cock and he moaned out into the kiss. Her feet put pressure on his back and ass, like she was controlling the way he thrust into her.

“Faster,” she said.

“Are you sure?” he asked before grunted when her foot moved on his ass.

“Yes, faster, Kylo,” she said. He hitched up her hips and began to fuck her faster. “Harder,” she said and he groaned as he got harder, too. He moved her and the bed with each of his thrusts. He leaned down and suckled on her nipple, biting her even. She moaned out as he fucked her hard and fast. He was close, but he wanted her to come too. He reached down and began to work her already hard and swollen clit. “Kylo,” she moaned as she held onto his broad shoulders. “Right there, yes, yes,” she gasped out as he fucked her hard. “I'm going to come,” she said.

“Do it, Sweetheart,” he said before moaning when he felt her clench down on him. She let out a strangled cry as she came, her orgasm spreading throughout her body. She felt herself release cum as Kylo thrust in and out of her. He let out a moan feeling her become more slick and he thrust hard a few times before holding himself into her and he came in a deep moan against her neck. His release was into the condom, but it was so hard she felt it hit the condom. “Fuck,” he cried out as he finished. 

Both lovers were breathless. It was even better than they hoped. Kylo gingerly moved and pulled out of her. Rey moaned at the loss as Kylo got off of her and laid down next to her on the bed. He pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it into the trash. “That was..” he started to say.

“Yeah, it was,” she said. “It was better than I hoped it would be,” she said.

“Me, too. You're going to be sore tomorrow,” he said.

“I really don't care,” she said and he chuckled. She was sure the bed sheets were a mess. Kylo got up and went into the bathroom. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked down in between her legs. They were covered with the remnants of their lube and her come and she saw blood on the sheets. Her hymen was broken and she bled. It wasn't much, but it was enough that the housekeeping staff will know what Kylo did in his bed. He had sex with someone. A virgin someone. “Will the housekeeping people call the cops?” she asked as she sat up.

“Why do you ask?” Kylo asked as he tied a towel around his waist.

“The blood on the sheets,” she said.

“It's just a little blood, Rey. They'll pull all of this off before coming to conclusions. They'll just think I had company, which I did, but they're not going to know it was under age company.”

“Right,” she said. “Can we do it again?” she asked and he chuckled.

“We can, but I need some time to recover. My cock is spent and it'll take some time. Are you hungry? I can see if the kitchen is still open for room service,” 

“Okay,” she said as he handed her a robe. She carefully got off the bed and put it on. “Can I take a bath in that tub?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said and she went into the bathroom before coming out. 

“My purse,” she said. Her purse was big and it was more of an over night bag. She had her toiletries, a change of clothes. 

“Look at you being prepared,” he said and she chuckled.

“I wasn't sure if I would be spending the night, but my foster dad was out like a light when I went downstairs and he'll be gone when I get back in the morning,” she said.

“He won't check on you?”

“He doesn't care,” she said. “All he cares about is the check he gets from the state.”

“Ass,” Kylo said. “Man doesn't even care that his underage foster daughter is having sex with a man twelve years older than her?” he asked and Rey shook her head before turning on the water to fill the tub. She poured some bubble bath into it before removing the robe. 

Kylo went into the living area of the suite and picked up the phone to get the front desk. He got the room service menus out. Room service was over at ten and it wasn't even nine yet. He ordered two dinners and some wine. He knew Rey was underage, but he didn't want the room service guy to suspect anything if he added juice. Beside the fridge in his room had some. He hung up and heard Rey sloshing water in the tub. It was going to be a while for their food to be ready, so he decided the join her. He had Rey in his lap in the tub, ready to go to town on her again when he heard a knock on his door. “Fuck, that's our food,” he said as he kissed down her neck. She whined as he got out of the tub and pulled a robe on. “I'll be back,” he said and she chuckled as he left the bathroom. He closed the bedroom door and went to the room door to open it. The hotel staff wheeled the cart into the room and Kylo tipped him before escorting him out.

“Just leave the cart outside the room when you're done, sir.”

“Thank you,” Kylo said as he closed the door. Rey came out wearing a towel and was inspecting the room service cart. “Uh, I just ordered two dinners. One is fish and chips and the other is a steak dinner.”

“You can have the steak dinner,” she said as she lifted the plate with fish and chips on it and carried it over to the table. “What's there to drink?”

“I got wine, but there's soda in the fridge.”

“Okay to the soda,” she said. They ate dinner, talking about what they had planned for the fall. Rey was to become captain of the volleyball team.

“Maybe I can come see one your games,” he said. “You'll have to email your schedule to me so I can make plans,” he said.

“Well, that's one more than Plutt,” she said and he chuckled. After dinner, they had sex again and this time she wasn't worried about housekeeping finding their soiled sheets.

It wasn't even dawn yet when Kylo woke her up. He had to get going and he didn't want housekeeping to find her in his bed. They took a shower together, crossing off shower sex for Rey and then got breakfast. Nearly everyone she knew weren't up yet, so she wasn't worried about them being seen at IHOP. Everyone there just thought they were a normal couple having breakfast. He walked her to her car and kissed her goodbye, promising to see her again soon. 

When Rey got home, Plutt was already gone and she chuckled as she went up to her room. She let out a sigh after having the best night of her life. She couldn't wait for the next time. 

Rey went to a volleyball camp the week after she and Ren had sex for the first time. There was no Wifi service or even cellphone service, so she couldn't even call him about her day. They were completely cut off from each other. Kylo didn't think he could survive without seeing her beautiful face for three weeks. 

It was halfway through her camp when a counselor came to her cabin with a cop and her social worker, Maz. Plutt finally had one too many drinks and died in that stupid lazy boy. With her last year of school coming up, Maz didn't want to move her to a new town, so she was in for a surprise. Amilyn Holdo, the doctor across the street from her and Plutt, volunteered to take her for her last year of schooling before she turned 18. Amilyn could also help her better applying to colleges this year and she was sure the woman could help with the tuition better than Plutt would have. 

Plutt had no family, so his funeral was empty save for her and Amilyn and few of his drinking buddies. He was cremated and the ashes given to Rey as he apparently left everything to her in his will for some reason. The salvage yard was sold to pay his debt though, as it seemed the checks he received for taking in Rey were used to buy beer.

With Amilyn as her guardian, she knew her late nights Skyping with Kylo and showing him her naked body were going to be a minimum. She was a doctor and took trips for conferences, but Rey was pretty sure she would be taking less and less trips with her taking in Rey now. She had a curfew. School nights she had to be home by ten. Weekends, eleven. She also seemed concerned about Rey's newer looking computer and phone. Rey told her Plutt had bought them because he had to. Amilyn changed her phone plan to hers, but told her that she would be checking her phone to make sure she wasn't doing anything lucid on it. Which meant any pictures and texts she sent to Kylo would have to be deleted after she sent it. “She's strict,” Rey whispered. It was 1 am and she was sure Amilyn was in bed, so she made a quick call to Kylo who was finally relieved to see her. “I think we're going to have to cut back on our late night phone calls. I'm not even sure if she's in bed right now,” she hushed and Kylo sighed out. 

“So, no masturbating with me tonight?” he asked and she let out a smirk.

“No, sorry, love,” she said and Kylo groaned out. “Hey, stop making loud noises. She could hear my computer.”

“Put your headphones in,” he said.

“I can only put on one ear bud in. I gotta be able to hear her if she gets up. She's not a heavy sleeper like Plutt,” she said. “She wants to take me a gynecologist, too,” she said.

“That's a lady doctor, who looks after your private parts,” he said.

“Oh, God, is she going to be able to tell I had sex?” Rey asked.

“It's been a month, Rey. It should be okay,” he said. “As long as you don't see them after we have sex,” he said and Rey let out a sigh. “What's wrong, sweetheart?”

“It wasn't like Plutt was a father to me. He just left me alone,” she said. “Amilyn, while she's a gem for taking me in, isn't going to be like Plutt. She's going to monitor me closer and check my computer and phone,” she said.

“Meaning....?” Kylo asked.

“We can't do this every night,” she said as she opened her pajama shirt to show him her breasts. He moaned out as he palmed his cock. 

“Rey, sweetheart, you're killing me,” he said when she palmed her breasts.

“Easy, baby,” she said and he groaned loudly. She was glad she put the headphones into her computer so Amilyn wouldn't hear Kylo's groans. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered. She smiled as she reached down into her panties to rub her clit. 

“Kylo,” she whimpered. She really hoped Amilyn was asleep as she reached into her drawer for her bullet. She and Amilyn spent two days moving her room from Plutt's house to her house. Plutt's house still hadn't sold yet, but it was only on the market for a couple of months. Kylo groaned hearing her turn on her bullet vibrator. 

“Fuck, yeah, sweetheart,” he said. “Work yourself up for me, sweetheart,” he said and Rey moaned, trying to be quiet. Last thing she needed was Amilyn coming into her room thinking there was something wrong and finding her sexting with an older man.

“Kylo,” she moaned before moaning, breathing heavy as she laid back onto the bed. She pulled her shorts off to let Kylo see her cunt. 

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered as he slapped his cock harder and faster. “Almost there, baby. Are you there yet, Rey?” he asked.

“Almost,” she whimpered as she worked her bullet along her clit. 

“Put your fingers into yourself,” he said and she did just that. She clenched on her fingers and she moaned, imagining it was Kylo's cock. It was the same as having him inside of her. “Oh, I wish I was in you right now,” he said and she moaned.

“Me, too, Daddy,” she gasped out and she heard him groan out before she saw his cock shoot out as he came. She moaned as she clenched and she bit down on her lip as she came in a strangled moan. Kylo moaned seeing her come, her juices shooting out. 

“Rey,” he moaned as he ejaculated again. “Fuck, Baby. I want you again so bad,” he said and she sat up with a moan.

“I want you again, Kylo,” she said. “I want you, Daddy,” she said and he groaned out.

“We'll have to see what happens, sweetheart,” he said. “You have school tomorrow. Go to sleep,” he said and she whine before blowing him a kiss and closing her computer. She put it back onto her desk and went into her bathroom. The best part of being with Amilyn was that she had her own bathroom now. She cleaned herself up and headed to bed.

Rey's senior year started out fast. She had volleyball games, drama club meetings, national honor society meetings. Kylo rarely heard from her. She would send him texts, which he was sure she deleted after sending them. She didn't stop sending him pictures of herself though. Mostly teasing pictures of her with her school shirt open so he could see what bra and panties set she was wearing. By the time she got to what he wanted to see, he was in his office, palming his cock, seeing her slick folds. 

She sent him an email one day. It was the schedule of play for her volleyball team. Some nights were doable. Especially her first one. Kylo smirked as he got online to book a flight. He had some points to use up anyway.

Saturday night was her first game as captain of the volleyball team. Rey was nervous. After giving her teammates a pep talk before the game, she happened to look up and saw Kylo in the stands. He smiled when she saw him and waved. Amilyn was in the stands too, so she couldn't wave back. She just smiled as she headed back out to the court. 

The Lady Spartans won their game. Throughout the whole game, Kylo watched a woman with purple tinted hair cheer Rey on and he could only assume that she was Rey's new guardian. She looked like a tough guardian for Rey. Tougher than Plutt. Since Rey had moved in with her, their late night video calls had dwindled down. Every once in a while they had a free for all night when Amilyn had to work a night shift at the hospital, but Kylo hadn't been able to visit Boardman.

Now here he was in Boardman. How were they going to be with each other? Amilyn hugged her as she got out of the locker room. She looked around, but couldn't find Kylo. “First of many games,” Amilyn said. “I bet Plutt's never been to any of your games.”

“No, he hasn't,” she said. They were walking out to the car when Amilyn's phone went off. She groaned as she got it out of her purse and that was when Rey spotted Kylo sitting in his car. 

“Yes, what is it?” Amilyn asked before scoffing. “I have the night off. Can't Dr. Jinn take care of it?” she asked the other person on the phone. Rey prayed that Amilyn had to run to the hospital. A few hours is a lot of time for her and Kylo. “Okay, whatever. You're lucky Rey's volleyball game is already over.” She hung up and looked over at Rey.

“They can't do it without you, huh?” Rey asked.

“I'll be an hour, maybe two,” she said. “Some patient is flipping that I'm not there,” she added. “Let me drive you home.”

“I can walk, Amilyn,” she said as she pulled her bag over her shoulders. “I'll be fine,” she said.

“Okay, straight home and text me when you do get home. I'm not really sure how long I'll be. Two hours might be a prayer.” Rey chuckled as she made it seem like she was getting ready to walk home. Amilyn got into her car and drove off, with a honk. Rey waved to her as she drove toward the hospital, which was in the opposite way of the hotel that Kylo was in last time. 

Rey was walking home, until a black car pulled up next to her. “Hey, Sweetheart, you need a ride?” She smiled seeing Kylo and she climbed into his car. He had the same hotel room as before and when they entered the hotel room, she made it seem like she was home and text Amilyn. Once she shot off the text, she started taking off her clothes. “Whoa, you don't want to waste any time today.”

“Amilyn may only be a few hours, so, let's hurry this along,” she said as she revealed her naked body to him. “Clothes, off,” she said as she sat herself up on the bed. Kylo stripped rather quickly and brought her to the edge of the bed.

“I couldn't wait to get you alone,” he said before kissing her. Rey moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You miss my cock, Sweetheart?” 

“I did, Daddy,” she moaned as he kissed down her neck. “I want it in me now,” she said. Kylo groaned as he cupped her ass.

“I want to do something different today,” he said.

“Anything you want, Daddy,” she said. He pulled away from her and turned her over onto her stomach. He placed her knees onto the bench at the end of the bed to raise her ass up and he positioned himself behind her. “Fuck me, Daddy,” she said as she spread her legs wider. Kylo tore open a condom and rolled it onto his cock. He guided himself into her and she moaned feeling him enter her from behind. She clenched around him and he groaned. 

“Oh, Baby, so tight,” he said as he pressed on into her until he was in balls deep. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed out before pulling back then thrust hard back into her. Rey let out a sharp moan and he then began to thrust hard and fast into her. “Is this what you want, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, Daddy,” she chanted. 

“Are you my bitch?” 

“Yes, yes, I'm your bitch, Daddy. Fuck me,” she cried out as Kylo pummeled in and out of her. She felt him push her onto the bed and move the bench out from under them. He fucked better standing and he fucked her harder and harder. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he gasped out as she clenched down onto his cock. “Oh, Sweetheart, don't make me come too quick,” he said before licking his fingers and reached down to start rubbing her clit. She moaned as he rubbed her clit between two fingers. She moaned with each rapid thrust and movement of his fingers. 

“Kylo, Kylo, Daddy,” she whimpered then she clenched down and she let out a long, gasping moan as she came. Kylo snarled and moaned as he fucked her harder and harder. He prolonged her orgasm and she came again, no doubt squirting out around his cock. “Fuck,” she cried. Kylo thrust up and held his hips to her ass as he came hard; in a deep, strangled moan. Rey felt him release into the condom. God, just once she wanted him to release into her. He pulled out of her and took off the condom, tying if off to toss it into the trash can. She turned over and sat down on the bed. “I want you to come inside of me next time,” she said and he looked over at her as he pulled on his underwear.

“Are you sure you want that?” he asked as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

“I want to feel what you do into the condom,” she said as she pulled on a robe. “What do we have to do for that?”

“Well, you are going to need to get birth control,” he said. “That's something you're going to have to talk about to your gynecologist.”

“Okay,” she said.

“I have a physical coming up.”

“I had one done in the summer. I think they tested for everything. Amilyn has that file somewhere in her office.”

“I'll get tested, too. The birth control is so I don't get you pregnant,” he said. “My swimmers can remain in you alive for several days, so when we do have sex, we can't have it before your period. It's got to be after,” he said and she nodded. “You should clean up. I'll take you home,” he said.

“Okay,” she said.

Amilyn had scheduled an appointment with a gynecologist for at least a few weeks after she and Kylo had sex. Dr. Kamino was an older doctor and before Rey could ask her, Amilyn spoke up. “I want to get her prescribed birth control.” Rey looked over at her foster mom. “It'll help with your complexion and keep you prepared for when you start having sex,” she said and Rey chuckled. Kamino checked her breasts, showing her how to check them for breast cancer. 

“Make sure you get under your armpits too. There's breast muscle under there as well.”

“Okay,” Rey said.

“All right. Feet into the stirrups,” she said. Rey put her feet into the stirrups and Kamino put a sheet up before turning on a light. “Are you sexually active, Rey?”

“No,” she lied and the doctor hummed as she put some gloves on. 

“All right, I'm going to use the speculum. It's going to be cold.” Rey cringed seeing the device that the doctor was talking about and she was right, it was cold.

“Oh, that's....”

“It's all right, Rey,” Amilyn said as Kamino inserted it into her.

“Breathe for me, Rey,” the doctor said and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The doctor opened the speculum and took a q-tip. “I'm going to take a sample,” she said. “Everything looks good,” she said as she swiped her inside with the q-tip. She put the sample into a vial and took the speculum out of Rey. “All right, Rey. Going to do the pelvic exam now,” she said. Rey gasped out when she felt the doctor put her fingers up.

“No, no,” she said.

“Rey, the doctor's just going to feel around. Make sure everything's okay,” Amilyn said.

“Gotta make sure there isn't anything up there, like surprise cysts,” Kamino said. Rey felt her feeling around before she finally took her fingers out and removed her gloves. “Okay, everything feels okay in there,” she said. “I'll write a prescription for that birth control and then you're all done,” she said. 

Rey had never been so glad of a doctor's appointment being over. While Amilyn talked with the doctor some more, she talked with Kylo in the phone. “She man handled me,” Rey said.

“Rey, it's just an OB-GYN appointment,” Kylo said. “She's gotta make sure there aren't any surprises.”

“Like what?”

“Make sure you don't get cervical cancer, for one,” Kylo said. “Your cervix is down there,” he said. 

“Oh, I gotta go. I see Amilyn in the checking out window,” she said before hanging up on Kylo. She quickly erased her call history and cleared her cloud before putting the phone away.

“Rey, are you okay?” Amilyn asked on the drive home.

“I'm fine, Amilyn.”

“It's just, you really freaked out when Dr. K put her fingers in you.”

“I wasn't expecting it,” Rey said.

“Rey, Plutt's dead now. If he touched in any way....” Holdo started to say and Rey giggled.

“Plutt knew not to touch me like that. He knew I would go to someone about it.”

“Dr. Kamino mentioned something to me.”

“What the hell happened to doctor patient confidentiality?” Rey asked.

“Rey, watch your mouth,” Amilyn said. “Your hymen wasn't intact.”

“I had a really bad bike accident before I came to Plutt's,” Rey said. “I hopped off the seat and landed hard on the bike between my legs. My foster mom at the time had to take me to the ER because I was bleeding,” she said. “I think I was twelve,” she added. Rey wasn't sure why, but the childhood accident might be the only thing that kept Amilyn from digging into the real reason she didn't have her hymen.

Rey knew she couldn't go the OB-GYN friend of Amilyn's about getting an alternate form of birth control. Sure, the pills would help regulate her period, but she still wanted to be prepared. She talked to the school nurse about it. “There's birth control, called a diaphragm. You would need to get properly measured for one by a gynecologist,” she said and Rey seemed downed by the news. “I have a friend, Phasma. She's really discreet and she believes all women, no matter what age, should have all kinds of birth control. I can give you her number.”

Rey called Dr. Phasma for an appointment. Amilyn worked in a big hospital while Phasma's office was in a smaller building a few towns over. She fibbed about her age, saying she was eighteen. Rey knew Amilyn would already be at work, so Rey was able to go to the OB office in the morning, skipping morning classes. Dr. Phasma was a really nice, tall blonde woman. “So, you already have an OB, but you're coming here for the same thing?”

“I already got a pelvic exam and a pap smear, I think is what it was called,” Rey said and Phasma nodded. “It's just, she was a friend of my foster mom's and I didn't want to ask cetrtain things of her, because I knew she wouldn't keep it secret,” she said. 

“Rey, there's a thing called patient client confidentiality,” Phasma said.

“She broke it to tell my foster mom that my hymen was missing,” she said and Phasma was aghast. “I have a boyfriend that my foster mom doesn't know about,” she said. 

“Oh, so you two are sexually active?”

“We've only done it twice and our time together is mostly online.”

“Okay, is this boyfriend a bit older than you?”

“Are you going to tell?”

“No, sweetheart, you're eighteen. So, I imagine you'd want birth control,” she said and Rey nodded. “Did this OB-GYN friend of your foster mom's prescribe any?”

“Just these,” she said, taking them from her purse and showing them to her. 

“Are you fairly regular?”

“Some what,” she said. “My boyfriend and I are planning, in the future to have sex without condoms,” Rey said and Phasma let out a sigh.

“While I don't condone bare backing,” she said and at Rey's confusion, “It's sex without condoms. I would normally tell you to always have your man suit up before diving in,” she said and Rey giggled. “I admire your preparedness. The only birth control I can do, other than pills, is a diaphragm. I will have to do a fitting with you, to make sure we get the right size for you,” she said.

“How do we do that?”

“Legs up on the stirrups, love,” Phasma said and Rey let out a sigh. She leaned back and put her legs up into the stirrups. “You have a very nice vagina,” she said and Rey chuckled. Phasma was more laid back than Kamino. She put a sheet over Rey's legs and pulled out her instruments. “I would like to do an exam first, since you are going to be a patient.”

“Okay,” Rey said.

“So, are you still in school?”

“My senior year,” Rey said.

“That was my best year in high school,” Phasma said. “I'm going to put the speculum in now, love. Deep breath and than exhale.” Rey took a breath and let it out. She barely felt the speculum. 

“The other doctor used a metal one,” Rey said and Phasma scoffed.

“Barbaric,” she said. “She must be old school,” she added and Rey giggled.

“Yeah, she is. I think she's ready to retire,” she said. 

“Most OB-GYN offices use plastic ones now. They don't get as cold and we can toss them after using them,” she said. “What activities do you do in school, Rey?”

“I play volleyball. I'm captain this year and as of today, we are undefeated,” she said.

“Congrats,” Phasma said as she took a sample from Rey and tubed it before removing the speculum. “Your cervix is very healthy, Rey,” she said. “Can I feel inside to make sure everything is okay?”

“Sure,” Rey said. Phasma inserted two fingers into her, while feeling around on her belly. 

“Uterus feels good, too. Shouldn't be too much of problem when it is time for you have a baby,” she said and Rey smiled. A baby with Kylo sounded nice. “I'm sure you want to do to school first,” Phasma said.

“Oh, yes, college is on the agenda. Maybe even on a volleyball scholarship,” she said and Phasma smiled. She removed her fingers from Rey and took off her gloves. 

“Everything looks good,” she said as she got new gloves. “We're going to do the fitting now, okay?” she asked and Rey nodded. “We have numerous sizes. We want to make sure we get the right fit so you can barely feel it, but it'll still do it's job,” she said. 

“Right,” she said. She laid back as she felt Dr. Phasma insert several diaphragms before finding the right fit. She gave Rey the prescription for the diaphragm at a different pharmacy at Rey's request. She also gave Rey a tutorial on how to put it in. 

“You're going to get spermicide with it.”

“Thanks, Dr. Phasma,” she said.

Rey left the doctor's office with a smile on her face. 

It wasn't until November when she found out she was going to have the chance of going to New York City. The same city Kylo lived in. “A musical with your drama club?” Amilyn asked.

“Since I'm under age I need your permission,” she said. “Professor Kenobi already has three chaperons, so we'll be well looked after,” Rey said and Amilyn let out a sigh. “It's Broadway, Amilyn. We're going to see Phantom of the Opera,” she said. She didn't have to argue this much with Plutt. He would just sign the damn paper without looking at it. 

“Rey, you're going to a really big city,” Amilyn said. “It says here the show doesn't start until 7 and the bus is leaving in the morning. It doesn't take that long to get to New York.”

“It's a day trip, Amilyn. We're going to get a chance to explore the city in groups before the show,” she said.  
“I don't ask for much, Amilyn. When am I ever going to get a chance to go to New York. It'll give me chance to look at NYU,” she said. NYU was one of colleges on Rey's list.

“I really thought I had you sold on Ohio State,” Amilyn said speaking of her alma mater. “You grew up in Ohio.” Rey chuckled.

“I only grew up in this state because it was where my parents dumped me when I was three,” she sneered. “I am not staying in Ohio. Come on, Amilyn. I'll take the taser you gave me for my birthday.”

“Fine,” Amilyn said. She signed the permission slip and gave it to Rey. “I want to talk with Kenobi before this trip. You are the only one who's underage,” she said.

“Fine,” Rey said before heading up to her room.

“Did she sign it?” Kylo asked and Rey nodded, holding up the form for the trip. 

“I think she's going to talk with Professor Kenobi about keeping a close eye on me though. I'm the only one in the group who's under eighteen,” she said and Kylo let out a sigh. “Don't worry. I'm good at ditching people. I did it for years with other foster kids.”

“All right. So, do you think you'll have enough money? Do you want me to send you more?”

“You already sent me over five hundred dollars for the trip,” she said and Kylo chuckled.

“I just want to make sure you have enough money to buy souvenirs and take a cab to my place and then back,” she said.

“Right,” she said. “So, we're basically going to be fending for ourselves when we get to New York, unless Amilyn has her way and I have to stay with a teacher. I can easily slip away from a group if I am part of one,” she said.

“Well, don't get into a situation that you get caught.”

“I'll have my taser with me,” she said.

“What taser?”

“Amilyn got me a taser for my birthday,” she said and he chuckled. “She wants me safe,” she added, rolling her eyes.

“She cares for you, which is more than Plutt did,” Kylo said. 

“Unkar wouldn't talk with the professors in charge to the trip,” she said and Kylo let out a sigh. “So, we're going to have to get lunch by ourselves. I think after lunch I can get away.”

“I gave you my address. You can just tell the cab driver to take you to the street by central park and you can find the building from there,” he said.

“What about your building?” she asked. “Do you have security?”

“There's a doorman, but you can tell him you're here to see me,” Kylo said. “I can't wait to see you.”

“This is going to happen in the middle of the week. Are you going to be able to get away from your work?”

“It's a billion dollar company, Rey. I think they can survive without me,” he said and she smiled.

The night before Rey was to leave for her trip, she packed her big tote purse. Amilyn looked through it first, but Rey was good at not packing what she really wanted in it first. Once Amilyn went to bed, Rey put a tolietries bag that contained her birth control, vaginal wipes and an extra pair of underwear. She also packed a lingerie set to change into when she got to Kylo's apartment.

Amilyn saw her onto the bus the next morning, having no clue that Rey planned to ditch her classmates. Kylo gave her the idea that she would ditch them to go sightseeing her own way. He suggested One World Trade Center and the 9/11 memorial there. Take pictures of it and of herself so she had proof she didn't jet off to have sex with an older man.

Rey was nervous when they made it to the city. “Wow, that's a beautiful city,” Tallie said.

“Sure is,” Rey said. The group disembarked from the bus as it turned to lunch. 

“Okay, so, form groups, have lunch, explore the city, but try not to wander off from the Theater District. Stay together and be safe, kids. Dinner will be at the Hard Rock Cafe near the theater where the musical is playing, okay?” The kids cheered before heading off down the street. Rey had gone with leggings, her brown fall sweater dress and her knee high boots. She pulled her jacket tight around herself as she and Tallie kind of tail along in the back. 

“Lunch sounds so good, right now. I'm starving,” she said. “I want pizza,” she added. Another student heard that and before Rey could react, everyone wanted pizza and they found a place that served pizza New York style. Rey text Kylo that she was in New York and eating lunch. She planned to ditch the group after the lunch was winding down. Kylo told her he was having lunch himself and he would then hurry home to make ready for her.

Rey couldn't believe her luck. She went to the bathroom after eating lunch and paying her bill to find everyone had left the restaurant without her. It was like they forget she went to the bathroom. Even Tallie, whom she thought was her friend. She pulled her coat back on and pulled her bag around her. She headed out and looked around to see none of her school mates along the street. She held her hand up like Kylo told her to to hail a cab. Sure enough one stopped and she got in.

“Where to, honey?” the driver asked.

“One World Trade Center,” she said and he nodded. 

“Should be a good day to visit. Middle of the week. Not many tourists.” Rey was very young when 9/11 happened. She only knew about what happened during history classes. She knew it was a horrible day. The cab fare was expensive and she was glad that Kylo sent her money. She told the driver to keep the change and got out. 

She spent a half hour walking around and taking pictures of the memorial. She even got a few things from the museum gift shop. After an hour of being alone, she didn't get any texts from friends, she got another cab and gave the street names that Kylo told her to tell him. She paid him once she was there and got out of the cab. She looked at the address again and found herself in front of a very tall apartment building. She called Kylo as she stood outside of the building. “Are you here?”

“I'm outside your building,” she said and he chuckled.

“You got away?”

“I'll tell you about it when I get up.”

“The guy at the front desk. Just tell him your name and you're a guest of Ben Solo, okay.”

“Is that you're real name?”

“It is,” he said. “Come on up, Sweetheart,” he added and she giggled. The guy at the concierge desk gave her a key for the elevator and he told her to insert the key, then press the penthouse button. The ride up to the elevator, Rey Goggled Ben Solo and finally she knew who her boyfriend was. He was a billionaire before he turned 30, having started his own company. She wasn't sure what The First Order did, but it would seem they owned real estate everywhere. Benjamin Organa Solo was the richest bachelor billionaire in the United States right now. His mother was a United States senator and his father had been a fighter pilot in the Air Force before working with NASA to pilot space ships into orbit. Holy shit, his dad was an astronaut. 

Ben opened the door and Rey was standing there with her phone in her hand. “You're fucking Ben Solo,” she said and he chuckled.

“Uh, yeah, I am,” he said. “Now you know why I use the Kylo Ren persona online,” he said before letting her into his penthouse.

“Wow, your place is huge,” she said.

“Do you want a tour?”

“I have to be at the Hard Rock Cafe next to the theater by 5:30 so I can get supper before the show.”

“Straight to business again,” he said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. “Do you need to do anything?”

“I need to change and put my birth control in,” she said.

“I thought you were on pills?” he asked.

“I have a diaphragm as well. The OB who prescribed it to me suggested I put it in before I have sex,” she said. 

Ben let her be in the bathroom as she got ready. They were really going to do this today. Have sex with no condom. Rey changed out of her clothes and before she put her blue lingerie set in, she carefully inserted her diaphragm into herself, positioning how Phasma told her to. By the time she got her lingerie on, she didn't even feel the diaphragm anymore. She took out her hair from the clip and put on some lip gloss before letting out a nervous breath. She'd had sex with Kylo and now she was going to have sex with Ben. 

Ben looked up when the bathroom door opened and he licked his lips as she walked over to him. “Wow, you look beautiful,” he said and she smiled. He looked down to see himself slightly overdressed. “I am overdressed,” he said and she giggled as he pulled off his t-shirt and pants, to only be in his underwear. “God, I've missed you, Sweetheart,” he said.

“Missed you too, Daddy,” she said and he groaned. He captured her lips in a kiss and she moaned out as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her over to the bed and picked her up to gently place her on it. He unhooked her bra and she tossed it. He pulled her underwear down to get her completely naked. They were not going to take their time with this. They waited long enough. 

“So wet for me already, Sweetheart?” he asked seeing her already moist.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said. Ben licked his lips before kissing the inside of her thigh. 

“Still going to make you nice and slick for my cock,” he said.

“Yes, please,” she moaned. He licked up her folds and she gasped out. He nipped her clit and her thighs shivered. “Fuck, Ben, yes,” she said. She was always sensitive there and if Ben kept doing that, he wouldn't need to use his fingers. He licked and sucked her clit and she moaned sharply. She grasped his hair to keep his head there. “Fuck, Daddy.” Her orgasm hit her out of the blue and she screamed. She hoped Ben didn't have neighbors.

“It's all right to scream, Rey,” Ben said as he sat up on his knees to push his underwear down. His cock was at full staff and Rey wanted it in her.

“Put it in me, Daddy,” she said and Ben covered her body with his as she opened her legs more for him. He guided his cock into her and they both moaned as he slid right into her. 

“Fuck, so wet for me,” Ben said before kissing her neck. Rey moaned feeling Ben move in and out of her already and she held onto him. 

“Ben, fuck me,” she said. Ben let out a growl before wrapping her legs around his waist and bracing his knees into the mattress. “I want to feel you come inside me, Daddy,” she moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her. She moaned as he groaned. Nothing was between them. No condom. They were having skin to skin contact. He thrust hard and fast into her.

“Sweetheart, are you going to come for me again?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy, make me come. Ben,” she moaned and he groaned feeling her clench him intentionally. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out as he braced himself on one elbow. She moaned at each thrust he pummeled into her, her feet hooked under his ass.

“Ben,” she cried. A steady pace had the bed moving with them, banging against the wall of his bedroom. “Ben. Ben. Ben.” She couldn't stop saying his real name and it egged him on.

“Rey, I'm going to come.” He groaned out as she clenched him. “I'm going to come inside of you,” he moaned.

“Yes, yes, do it in me, Daddy,” she cried. “Oh, God, I'm close.” Ben reached down and he jiggled her clit with his thumb. He felt three things tighten around him. Rey's hands on his biceps, her legs around his waist and her vagina around his cock as she came in a sharp cry that echoed in his bedroom. He thrust a few more times before his orgasm over came him and he let out a deep guttural moan as he held his hips against Rey's hips. His cock spurted inside of her, shooting his come into her. Rey felt a hot liquid shoot into her from Ben's cock. He grunted when she clenched around him and he ejaculated a second time into her. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out as he collapsed on top of her. They were both breathless and sweaty from their fucking. “Fuck that was incredible.”

“No more condoms,” she said and he chuckled. 

“Agreed,” he said before kissing her. He slowly pulled out of her and laid down on the bed next to her. This time when she looked down between her legs, she knew that the mess she saw was her and Ben mixed together from their romp. “Happy that you get to take some of me with you?”

“Yeah,” she said before curling up onto her side and laying her head down on his chest. “I like my second gynecologist more,” she said.

“Yeah?” Ben asked and she nodded.

“She was nicer and she was far more equipped for a teen having a pelvic exam,” she said and he chuckled. “What time is it?” Ben looked at his watch.

“Almost three,” he said before looking down at his cock. “If we had more time, I'd say let's wait an hour, but I don't think we can.” Rey let out a sigh as she sat up and looked at him.

“I know,” she said before kissing him. “I love you, Ben,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he said before kissing her again. A soft ding signaled a text message from Amilyn. Rey reached over Ben to get her phone off the nightstand and looked at the text. “She wants to know if I'm having a good time,” she said. “Best day ever.” she sent before kissing Ben again. “We had sex and it wasn't legal,” she said.

“Damn right,” he said. Rey smiled before getting off the bed to start getting ready. “You can take a shower,” he said.

“I think you're running down my legs,” she said and he chuckled. He did ejaculate more than he usually did. Rey took a quick shower, putting on clean underwear and bra. She put her clothes back on and blow dried her hair using Ben's dryer. She was set to head on back to her other life. He walked her down to the lobby and kissed her good bye, not caring if anyone saw her. He got her into a cab and watched it drive off. 

Rey met up with her drama classmates and they weren't the wiser. Even Tallie seemed to think she was with the group. Phasma had said the diaphragm should stay in her at least eight hours after she had sex, so she didn't remove it when she took a shower. 

Months went by and Rey and Ben had sex two more times since their New York romp. They were both in New York. There was another visit to New York to see a musical by her drama club, this time in the spring.

Rey rode Ben on his bed to stimulate him before he took her from behind.

Another visit to New York to visit the NYU campus. NYU was hoping she was commit to play volleyball there. She stayed for the weekend and Ben came to the campus for an alumni visit. She 'met' him, shaking his hand. He came to the dorm room she was staying in and they had quiet sex.

Amilyn let out a sigh as Rey finished packing up her car. “It's hard to believe all of your life fits into the car,” she said and Rey chuckled. “Well, as much as I am disappointed that you chose NYU and not Ohio State, I'm sure you'll do great.”

“Thanks for taking me in, Amilyn,” she said. She and her former foster mom hugged. Rey had already turned eighteen and was now a young woman. She was heading off to college. And her boyfriend. Her and Ben could be out as a couple now.

Rey settled into college life very well. She was a kick ass volleyball player and excelled in all of her classes. Ben visited when he could. His company was taking off and he was becoming even more richer. He doted on her, taking her to expensive restaurants. He took her to Paris once and then London. 

Eighteen weeks later, Rey was posting on her Instagram a selfie of her and Ben, introducing her world to him. The internet literally exploded.

The End


End file.
